A broad research program both basic and applied, in those fields that underlie blood transfusion and transplantation: 1. The molecular mechanism which controls RNA transcription in the nucleus and its transport into cytoplasm. 2. Epidemiology of hepatitis. 3. Human Cytogenetics; a study of Bloom's syndrome. 4. The intracellular sites for the biosynthesis of proteins. 5. The regulation of transfer RNA methylating enzymes. 6. Operations research and the management of regional blood centers. 7. The structure and biosynthesis of fibrinogen. 8. The mapping of human chromosomes. 9. Characterization of the hepatitis B virus particles. 10. Characterization of the hepatitis B viruses.